narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Akarui Yogen
Akarui Yogen 明るい予言 Is a shinobi residing from the Hidden Leaf Villiage in hopes of being a poisons extrodinare (which will take some time) Background Akarui was always opinionative when she was younger and had a habit to not think before she spouted something out. Whenever it was chopsticks and ramen or candidates for the next Hokage, Akarui always had something to say one way or the other. Her behavior caused some contreversy as she'd get involved in riots at the age of eight with her group of regenades called the Red Misfits, who were trying to make a difference and inspire people to not be pawns of the superfical society of ninja. Her clan (which Akarui will soon be the leader of) the Yogen, are a group of extremists who believe that their clan is the calling of a new era and a brand of shinobi, which are emotionless, have no rights and are the slaves of whoever 'hires' them. At a very young age, Akarui's family have been spouting complete lies about the world she lives in and not allowing her to live in it, causing some confusment and a lot of rebellious behavior. Due to this insercurity of not knowing what is right or wrong she usually pressured her irratation onto others making her quite unstable. In the academy, due to this lack of understanding that she had of the world, she tried to make do with what she had, she had teachers and a bunch of trustworthy friends who helped her figure out the world from the perspective of a normal human being. This new change in perspective caused the clan to be quite worried about the direction that their future clan leader was going in. They tried to lock her up even more by keeping her in a room full of barred windows, making sure she had no human contact outside the Yogen compound and that there were no books except a dictonary. Using the only piece of knowledge she had, she started writing poetry, trying to keep her mind of the beckoning feeling that she was missing out on life, she learnt new words and soon started writing about the struggles that she had to go through, despite being untouched by the plight of reality she had some troubles keeping up with the turmoil inside of her. One day, at a clan meeting, which Akarui was reluctantly expected to attend, she'd finally had enough of hearing the fables riddled with deceit, about how their clan was far superior to everybody else and how they were the most powerful, despite the Uchiha floating above them in military status. She took out her writing and screamed out what she thought of everybody there in tears, how they were acting hypocritical due to the Yogen clan wanting to annihilate a superfical ninja generation they were creating a shallow one themselves. Everybody remained silent and thought it was best to give Akarui some freedom, so the restrictions put against her were eased...but she could only go to the academy and Ichiraku ramen and thats it. She left the academy, willing to suck in all the knowledge she could and was grateful for every ounce of information she could get her hands on, she studied medical ninjutsu to no avail, but during that time she found out she was good with chemical science in general not medical science, her forte was placed around the fact that she could use her control of chakra to use nitrogen in attacks and she has proved to be good with using posions and quickly extracting poisions from animals and humans. Personality Due to being locked in for most of her childhood, Akarui is not afraid of voicing her opinions whenever the time is necessary...or not. She is rebellious to being stuck inside a mould which makes the perfect ninja and always says what makes you a good ninja is not giving into other people's opinions and marching to the beat of your own drums. Despite her destiny in becoming a clan leader, she is very hotheaded and tends to let her emotions take over as a form of rebellion from the former beliefs of her clan. In battle she is sharp, demeaning and very rude. She dosen't believe in the honour of somebody in battle and only fights to cut someone down because of the way she has be raised.She can be bloodthirsty in almost a 'ritualistic' type of manner which adds to the actual intimidation, this 'ritualistic' manner has caused her to gain a insoluble reputation as the Kid Devil of the Leaf. In technical situations, she pays close attention to detail and usually never overlooks anything and has almost a photographic memory. In interrogating situations, again she is sharp to respond but she is very intimidating and always uses the fact that the subject is in the Hidden Leaf Village and that they are heavily outnumbered as a individual in a village full of ninja. She enjoys chinese paper cutting, writing poetry and drawing, she also likes to drink her favorite alcholic beverage whiskey heavily, and due to her young age and the unhealthy habit that she has accumalated, she is also known outside the village as 'Youth and Whiskey' and also smokes cigarettes and usually has one (or on lucky days two) after a battle. Appearance Akarui has black hair tied up in a loose ponytail by a light green ribbion, she wears a green tanktop and a pair of shorts with ninja boots in Part 1, and wears a black tanktop that has been tied with the Hidden Leaf Symbol on it. In both Shippuden and Pre Ship she wears two nitrogen carriers which are made out of metal and wrapped in a blue fabric so the nitrogen dosen't burn her. She also wears shorts and the Red Misfit's symbolic cyan and white striped shirt underneath her tanktop. Abilities Akauri is a short ranged fighter, but her attacks are usually weaker in long range attacks due to the nitrogen she uses in her attacks being exposed to air which makes the substance a bit weaker. She has a cruel attitude and attacks rather brutaly, she is known for her 'ritualistic' attacks which include severing limbs and licking blades before reaching in for the kill. She uses some genjutsu called 'drunk lilium' which uses the supply of lithium that Akarui carries with her, which intoxicates opponents. She also has a weapon called the 'kursarigama' which is pratically a chain sickle dipped in profound amounts of nitrogen. Kekkei Genkai Kagayaku is a kekkei genkai held sacred by the Yogen clan, its a genjutsu based attack which requires precision and attention to detail. Its pratically a genjutsu which allows the user to almost scan and find soft spots within the opponent's personal life and use it against him/her. For example, if Akauri was fighting a man who had recently lost his wife, Akarui would haunt him of the memories of his long gone spouse and drive him into insanity. Stats Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT